


Hearts Of Iron

by NameOfHerGlory



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Archangel Gabriel, F/M, Gabriel smut, gabriel supernatural - Freeform, gabriel x oc - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:41:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23278009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NameOfHerGlory/pseuds/NameOfHerGlory
Summary: Chloe and Gabriel are at the Bunker whilst Sam, Dean, and Cas are on a hunt. Chloe is in the library during research when Gabriel comes in to try and apologize for leaving her without a proper goodbye
Relationships: gabriel x oc
Kudos: 1





	Hearts Of Iron

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Agent's Daughter](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/571042) by ladyvegetaxo. 



> So. This is a rework of a chapter from an old story I wrote years ago on ff.net I had co-written with someone else. I couldn't think of a good way to segue into the smut, so, I figured I would leave it blank and leave it up to the readers' interpretation. I hope you enjoy! Warnings for smut, unprotected sex, and angst

"Cupcake. Before you get mad..." he started to ramble, "I..."

"YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Chloe yelled at the top of her lungs.

She crossed the distance between them faster than she had ever moved in her life and crashed her lips against his before either of them could say another word, tears streaming down her cheeks. Gabriel whimpered as Chloe's mouth shaped itself to his. It felt just like it always had between the two of them. He forgot all about the fact that she was in the middle of doing research for the boys, who were currently out on a hunt. Nothing else mattered except her. Just her. That was it.

Chloe moaned as she felt Gabriel's tongue plunging into her mouth, her mind going completely blank. At that moment, she couldn't think about anything except the Archangel holding her and how much she had missed him. As angry as she originally was with him, she couldn't hold her emotions back any longer. She pulled back slightly, resting her forehead against his and looking into his eyes.

"Let's go to my room..." she whispered, "get you out of those clothes..."

Gabriel whimpered again, unable to stop himself.

"Father, I've missed those words..." he whispered back, a few tears of his own sliding down his cheeks. He buried his face in her neck, praying this wasn't all some cruel dream.

Chloe laughed softly as she took Gabriel's hand and led him towards her bedroom. She pulled him inside, closing the door behind her. She stalks forwards, until Gabriel's knees hit the frame of her bed. She smirks at him, shoving him onto the bed and crawling on top of him.

"I've missed you so much, Gabe..." she whispered into his ear just before plunging her tongue into it. She rocked her hips against his, moaning as she felt his erection pressing against her. Her entire body was throbbing with a need that only he could fill.

"Take me, Gabe.." she pleaded, "I need you so much..."

Gabriel let out a low moan of longing before he could stop it. He ran his hands along Chloe's legs, slowly pushing the hem of her silk gown up over her stomach. He reached down and slid his thumb through the lace of her panties before sliding them down her legs and tossing them to the side. He tangled his fingers in her hair, kissing clumsily along her neck and shoulder as he moaned again and lifted his hips for her.

Chloe moaned at the feel of Gabriel's warm lips on her skin, the feeling of his strong hands on her body. She slowly ran her hands down his chest, over his stomach to the top of his jeans. Popping open the button and sliding the zipper down, she slides his jeans and boxers off his hips before reaching down to wrap her hand around his shaft. She began to stroke him, rocking her hips in time with the movement of her hand as she kissed along his chest. Her long hair created a curtain around them as she kissed her way up his neck.

"Oh, Gabriel..." she moaned.

Gabriel gripped Chloe's hips, pulling her harder against him.

"Fuck, Chloe..." he gasped, "it's been too damn long..."

He lifted her up, grinning when she did the same with him, and slid her down onto his shaft with a loud moan of longing. He didn't move for several moments, simply enjoying the feel of being inside of her again after so many years.

Chloe gasped as she felt Gabriel fill her completely. She slowly rolled her hips, moaning as she felt the head of his cock rub against her g-spot. She leaned down, kissing along the side of his mouth as she rode him. Sam and Dean didn't matter to her at that moment. The only thing that mattered was Gabriel. He needed her, and she realized that she needed him just as much. She didn't want to think about what would happen later. This was their time, and she was taking it.

Gabriel whimpered as he felt Chloe tighten around him. He grabbed her hips a little tighter, guiding her along his length as she rode him. He arched his back as a sudden wave of pleasure crashed over him, her warmth overwhelming him. She felt just as good as she always had. This was what he had been needing...this moment...this time with her. He moved his hands up her back, pulling her as close as possible as he started lifting his hips to meet her as she continued riding him.

Chloe moaned, fresh tears falling down her cheeks as she felt Gabriel's emotions. She held him as tight as she could, her body growing hotter as they continued to move faster. Their bodies easily fell into the same easy rhythm they had always had with each other. Her heart felt as if it would burst from her chest as she felt the familiar tightening in her stomach, knowing she was close, covering his mouth with her own and plunging her tongue inside.

Gabriel whimpered as he felt Chloe's tongue dancing with his. He dug his nails deeper into her skin, thrusting harder and harder. He knew that she was close, and he wanted her to let go and let it out.

Chloe shuddered as she felt the pleasure in her body increase. She pulled back from the kiss, letting out a scream as she lost herself in orgasm.

Gabriel growled as he felt Chloe's body clench around his. He threw his head back, shouting her name as he felt his own release wash over him. It had been so long since an orgasm felt so good, and he didn't want to let her go. Not again.


End file.
